1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to hygienic devices and is more particularly directed to a wall mounted hygienic device for home use.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
At the present time only institutions such as hospitals have hygienic devices of the irrigation type mounted permanently on a wall or cabinet. These devices are complicated, expensive and unsightly to say the least. For these reasons, very few if any homes have a permanently mounted irrigation device in their bathrooms. Most persons use at home, the bag-type douche or irrigation device that utilize gravity to compel the water to flow therethrough. In these devices the discharge of the mixture of water and medication is not at a sufficiently high pressure to effect a proper cleansing action.
The present invention contemplates having a wall mounted hygienic device that provides a discharge of the mixture of water and medication at top pressures.